


No Distance Too Great

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Break Up, Broken Engagement, F/F, Femslash, Jealousy, Reconciliation, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Maura asked Jane for space, Jane obliged, even though it crushed her. Several months later, Jane is still healing when she bumps into Sandra Wilson, an old friend from high school who has been secretly carrying a torch for Jane, but was afraid to act on her feelings back then, What will Jane do and who will be the woman to win the brunette's heart?





	No Distance Too Great

No Distance Too Great

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

  **Chapter 1**

 

 "Jane, I need some space," Maura Isles says softly,

Jane Rizzoli stood in the kitchen, holding a glass of water nearly dropped the glass as she was suddenly overcome with a wave of dizziness.

 "W-why, what did I do now?" the brunette asked as she struggled to regain control of her body,

 "Please Jane, I can't explain why right now, I just need to be alone," the blonde Medical Examiner said, unable to meet the executive's eyes, which are full of pain and sorrow.

Without another word Jane puts the glass in the sink before leaving the kitchen and going into the bedroom and began packing up her clothes into her suitcases, Jane then went into the bathroom and got her toothbrush, she then walked out of the house she shared with Maura before the pain that she was feeling in her shattered heart threatened to consume her.


End file.
